Beyond The Beyond
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU, If waking up in Soul Society—apparently dead and am nothing but a soul now—was a dream, then this was the worst nightmare of my life. Self-Insert, SI / OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Beyond**

**Prologue**

:: :: ::

What is there after death?

I'm sure this is a question everyone had asked themselves at least once. Some believe that they'd be reincarnated again; some believe that they'd be in either heaven or hell; some simply wait for the time to come.

I'm open to every choice.

Though, if I were to be reincarnated again, I'd wish to be together with everyone I know again but seeing as we'd probably have our memories wiped out, I'd never know what I'd missed.

My friend said that I shouldn't expect much, we'd face it when the time comes. She was the only one out of our group of friends willing to tolerate my talk about the afterlife and whatever will be there after death.

I listened to her because, well, she's the smartest. She always had an answer to everything—doesn't mean all answers are right though—and she was always well-prepared for anything.

I wished she had told me how to prepare myself for this.

:: :: ::

Sharp, tiny pebbles pressing into my cheek—the tortured spot of skin flaring in pain—was what I woke up to.

It was an extremely uncomfortable position to wake up from. I groaned softly; my first reaction was to push myself away from my source of discomfort. I was sleeping too comfortably to wake up _now_.

I rolled away, brushing away the tiny pebbles that had stuck onto my right cheek. It only resulted in more pain as I rolled right into a boulder.

At least, I assumed it's a boulder judging from the size.

"Ow!" I cried, flinching away. This time, instant of rolling about to be in a more comfortable position, I was pushing myself into a sitting position.

This was unnatural. Why wasn't I in my room?

How did I end up here?

I cracked my eyes open, taking a few moments to process what I was seeing. Why on earth was I on a dusty plain? There was absolutely nothing in sight. All I saw were just the dusty earth and a few dead trees, dried branches and a lot of stones of all sizes.

I grabbed the boulder and heaved myself up to my feet, stumbling as my vision spun.

The sun was glaring down at me harshly. I turned my back from the source of the light, frown on my face as I tried to comprehend my situation.

Maybe this was a dream? There was no such area in my hometown. I pinched myself but to no avail—when I opened my eyes, I was still standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Is this a joke?" I wondered out loud. "Because this isn't funny. I'm not enjoying myself at all."

I clenched my fists, pissed off. No answer came—what had I expected? For my friends to spring out of nowhere and start laughing? Even they wouldn't go this far when they're playing pranks.

And trust me, they would do a lot to prank someone. I had been a victim of the less-vicious ones and I had partaken in the pranking before.

I turned 360-degrees to get a better look at the place. I saw no sign of civilization but I did notice something.

My hair, my jaw-length hair had elongated in my sleep. No way. Now that I was more aware of myself, I finally noticed how odd this situation was.

My pitch-black hair had lightened a few shades—or maybe it was just the light changing its color—but that wasn't the problem, it was the length. It went past my waist. And my body.

I glanced down. "Why am I so small?" I cried. "And what are _these_ clothes?"

I had gone to sleep in my pajamas, not this… one-piece clothing. Looks like a tattered kimono. And it was pink with plum swirls—how girly was that? What a monstrosity. I have to change as soon as my eyes managed to catch sight of a wardrobe.

And I was way taller than this. I could not have shrunk so much! I knew I wasn't the tall type, but to be this small? Really?

What do I do?

Where am I?

It was with these questions plaguing me that prompted me to start moving. I had to find someone and ask for help. I dunno how they'd be able to help me if they're also trapped in this world. But the company of others always helped to lighten the situation, right?

There's safety in numbers, right?

That's what I believed in anyway. But it was my only hope. My only light in this darkness—never mind that the sun was glaring onto my back, you get the point.

I didn't know how long I walked and ran—with a few stops in between—trying to find an end to this.

And I didn't notice this before—but what the fuck is this shitty joke? It's going too far!—I started moving and the clinking sound alerted me of its presence: chains. Around my wrists and ankles. My arms and legs were chained together. There was a considerable distance, so I could still move but it was still troublesome if I wanted to run like lightning.

I was tired, angry, sweating and ready to punch whoever placed me here. "It's not funny anymore," I groaned. "I'm very hungry." On cue, my stomach growled loudly. "Whatever I did to offend you guys, man, I'm sorry. I've repented, can we please go home now?"

My hopefulness was starting to dwindle. I had ran a long ways after all. If my friends had played a prank on me, they would've followed. Do I have to go back there?

No, I'm sure they'd follow. But then—I glanced around—where are they?

Did I lose them? Or did I have a camera on my back, recording my every move and words? I groped my body, but found nothing. But I did notice one thing.

I didn't have breasts, which was weird for a seventeen year old and —

Huh?

I turned, seeing nothing. Huh, I thought I heard a sound reminiscence of a zipper being pulled. Was it my imagination?

Great. I was being desperate enough to hallucinate. Good thing this place wasn't a desert or I would've died long ago, thirsty _and_ hungry.

I quickened my pace.

I can't explain the feeling but—I think it's women's sixth sense—I have a feeling that I should start running for my life.

I tripped and stumbled, unaccustomed to running within this chained state.

I ran for it anyway—just as I heard it:

A tremendous roar that shook the earth and raised the hairs on my arms.

I didn't see the blow—but I sure felt it. How could I not when it resulted in my blood being spilled and large gashes tearing into my back?

A cry of pain escaped my lips as I fell forward, feeling as if my back was on fire. The chains clinked together, making the situation worse for me. Bound, chained and under attack—if this was a dream, then this was the worst fucking nightmare of my life.

A shadow loomed over me and by instinct's bid, I rolled away. I scrambled to my feet—or tried to anyway. I only managed to pull myself into a crouch, it didn't matter if I was in no state to run.

Even if I could, I had been frozen by the sight that greeted my eyes: a monster stood over where I had fallen earlier.

It was a masked monster, a gaping hole in its green chest, its tail was swishing in air, the tip glinting in the sunlight. It turned its head, its empty eyes looked on in confusion at the crater it'd made; it pulled its arms back, one of its claws were bloodied—by my blood.

I didn't dare make a sound, didn't dare breathe or move. I ended up choking, coughing as necessity forced me to breathe in air.

The slightest of sound alerted the monster of my presence.

When it lunged again, bringing its claw down, I took the opportunity to free myself. Well, it was a valiant attempt. Stretched to its limits, the chain was straight and brittle—but it did not shatter, only held the monster where it was.

Belatedly, I realized it was a good thing or I would've been split in half.

Idiot, I berated myself. Did I forget that I was only breathing now because the chain stopped the attack?

Maybe it was useful for something after all.

My arms trembled, I couldn't hold on forever. Already, I was losing this battle of strengths. And—shit! I cussed mentally, how could I forget its pointed tail?

As if reading my mind, the monster's tail appeared within line of sight, shooting straight at me, about to lance my head.

I'm going to die—

The chains shattered and—in an instant—light was everywhere.

I closed my eyes tightly—and let go.

:: :: ::

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of which you recognize.**

**Author's Note;** I wrote this on a whim after reading the 'Red Warrior' by Silver Glory—or whatever she's changed her penname into now. I like how she wrote it, she sparked the old fan of Bleach in me and I decided to write this since I'm on a SI-spree. I'm not sure if I'd continue this since I'm not up to date with the manga.

You can use this as a prologue to your Bleach SI if you want, or you can base your prologue off this and tweak it, just ask for permission and give me the link when you started the story!

If there's popular demand, maybe I'd update a second chapter. _Maybe._

:: :: ::


	2. Chapter 2

**Tite Kubo © Bleach**

* * *

**Beyond the Beyond**

**Chapter 1**

by GaleSynch

* * *

_White and turquoise—snow and sea—flashed before my eyes. I struggled to keep my eyes open but—_

"Are you quite alright?"

Once again—I felt a sense of déjà vu—I found my cheek pressed onto the ground, small pebbles digging into my cheek. There was one small improvement: there was someone there. And, apparently, judging from the tone of voice was a concerned human being.

Yes! I'd be saved.

I tried to push myself up, expecting pain since I remember being slashed from behind by a fucking monster, and actually succeeded without any backlashes.

Looking at my horrible luck since I woke up in this odd place, I was surprised there were no monsters looming over me.

Just to be sure, I cracked an eye open to make sure the one talking to me was human. It was a human—at least, the boy seemed human. I wasn't sure if he wouldn't burst into a monster.

I eyed him warily, pushing myself backward just to be careful.

He was smirking at me—his eyes, an eerie shade of yellow and white seemed to glow in the dark. His skin was a bisque shade and he was very bright—his golden hair messy but he seemed to be rather effeminate, having hairclips holding his bangs back. I'd never seen boys do that.

"Relax," he practically purred. "I'd be the last person on earth to hurt you."

"I don't know you."

He grinned. "Heh. But I know you—that's what that matters." Abruptly, he adopted a stern look. "Ne, don't endanger yourself like that again, OK? I'd come once you call my name. You don't have to put yourself in such extreme situations."

"I told you—I don't know you!"

I was glaring at him now, furious. Where was I? Why am I not at home? What the heck is this place?

I was in what seemed to be a cavern. Glowing a light shade of blue, the flowing blue stream reflected off the smooth navy-blue rocks. Was this an underground water cave? It was dark and the boy was the only person other than me here.

I was frustrated, scared and baffled.

What on earth is going on?

The water rippled—the cavern was shaking. The boy, who I just noticed was standing waist-deep in the water, winced. "Yeesh, just go. Come back when you're in a better mood."

My screamed was swallowed by the rapidly rising water, consuming me under.

I choked, clawing for purchase, to break surface and—

"_Stop thrashing_," a soothing voice pierced through the haze of terror, still muffled, as if she was speaking underwater. "_The worst is over now."_

My eyes flew opened, seeing a woman's kind face hovering over mine. I frowned at her. What's this? A dream within a dream? How does that make sense?

"Who're you?" I croaked, throat tight and scratchy. I was completely and utterly miserable.

Her brows arched. "_Sorry. What did you say_?"

I glanced at her. She… did she just speak in a different language? I looked around—this seemed to be an infirmary. I dont' recognize the green walls and the wooden floorboards. Sheesh. Who uses floorboards when there's cement and tiles now? "Where am I?"

"_I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying_."

"What're you talking about? Speak English!"

Ignoring whatever she was babbling, shrugging off her hands on my shoulders, I sat up. The clinking told me that the chains around my feet and hands were still there. I stared blankly at it before I extended my hands to the woman. "Can you help remove these please?"

The woman was frowning, not unhappy, but confused. Her lips were moving and I distinctly heard sounds coming form her mouth. I couldn't understand a damned word.

"_Isane_!" said the woman, the first sound I managed to discern. Then nonsensical sounds followed. I assumed she had called for someone because, just a second later, a silver-haired woman popped into the room. She said something in response and the brunette woman swept away.

I glanced curiously at her grey hair and dark eyes. I had never seen anyone with such hair color. Parts of her hair were longer than the rest and were styled in two twin braids. Cool hairstyle.

She said something.

I stared blankly at her before deciding to try my luck again. "Help me—destroy them!" She looked confused so I decided to use sign language. I seized the chains and made a show of tearing them. I raised my brows hopefully; come on, interpret my expression and action...

She lit up, seeming to have understood something. Instead of running to retrieve a knife or axe, she drew a sword from her side. From her clothes it seemed. I narrowed my eyes, squinting at her attire. Seemed to be Japanese-style. If I wasn't mistaken, that was a katana and her katana had been tied to her obi sash.

Why did she seem so familiar?

I blinked and in and instant, she swung her sword.

I shrieked and jumped back, colliding against the wall. The gray-haired woman shouted something, one hand held up. I didn't bother trying to guess what she was saying. I bolted for the exit. Despite the obvious differences between our cultures (and I was still trying to puzzle out how I ended up in another country like Japan), at least the door operated the same way. Either push or pull will work it.

I tore down the hallway, ignoring the gray-haired woman's cries.

I turned right when I came to a junction and just went on through instincts. I ran blindly, everything blending into a blur of green, brown and black. I saw people similarly garbed as the woman 'Isane', all of them wore some sort of kimono, uniforms—wait, was this the police station?

I was about to stop running, embarrassment settling when I realized I was already safe, but that was when I tripped and fell unceremoniously onto the ground.

The chains around my ankles were a menace.

Someone seized my arm and hauled me to my feet, not gently, but roughly. I cringed. "Look, I'm sorry I ran, but that Isane chick was waving her sword around—" I stopped, blinking and finding myself face-to-face with someone's stomach. It would've been traumatizing enough if I wasn't already lost, confused and clueless, but his hair was silver, his eyes smiling slits and his malicious, foxy grin was something that unnerved me.

My mind went blank, shock painted on my features.

I've never met him.

But I know of him.

Was I lost in a cosplay convention?

No... the likeness... too alike... too similar... this was just—

"_Ichimaru-taicho!_" cried Isane, thin braids flying as I turned to look at her. She shouted something else too as she approached us but the man spun me around to face him, grinning and saying something that didn't register in my brain.

He was too close for comfort.

He wasn't real.

I screamed. It was long, sharp and carried all the fear and confusion I was feeling. The captain pulled back, eventually releasing me when I screamed until the one-minute mark (I can hold my breath for a very long time) had passed. He was probably baffled that I hadn't run even after I was freed, if I was so frightened. Isane's hands fell on my shoulders, pulling me back, trying to shout something over my scream.

"_Gin, you bastard!_" A new voice cried. I stopped screaming when a blur of black and orange shot past me, a slender black-clad leg kicking the foxy captain in the face, temporarily eliminating the threat. _"How dare you scare a little girl like that? Pedophile!"_

_"Wait, Rangiku-san! I can explain!"_ Isane exclaimed, hand shooting out to stop the taller woman before she could beat the captain into oblivion. _"My charge panicked when I swung my sword so she ran out—"_

_"Oh, Isane,"_ sighed the brunette woman from before. I whirled around to face her, realizing that she wasn't alone. I backtracked, stumbling into the orange-haired woman whom I refused to acknowledge as— "_I told you to guard her, not scare her?"_

_"She was asking for help, Unohana-taicho!"_ cried Isane.

Unohana frowned. But it wasn't her who spoke. It was the white-haired male beside her; he was laughably short but I couldn't complain as I was barely as tall as he was. His turquoise eyes were sharp and wary, his arms were crossed but I knew he could move very quickly to subdue me if I proved to be a threat.

_"She can speak our language?"_ he asked.

_"No,"_ said Isane. I wondered what she was saying but I hoped she wasn't asking for permission to kill me. I cast Matsumoto a frightened glance but she tossed me a playful grin. I didn't know what to make of that._ "She looked like she was having trouble with her chains. Struggling to pull them off so I thought I'd help."_

Unohana's gaze fell onto my chains, around my wrists and ankles. _"Little girl, don't panic, okay?"_ Her voice was soothing and I instinctively relaxed. _"We'd try to break it. Isane."_ She motioned to the gray-haired woman.

I jerked when Matsumoto's hands fell on my shoulders. I glanced up, past her enormous busts, teary-eyed at the thought of getting impaled by that pointy sword. _"It's okay,"_ she said. The reassuring grin was easier to decipher than her words.

Isane drew her sword again and motion for me to hold out my hands. I did as told.

_"Is this safe?"_ Hitsugaya—as he looked like that character from that anime series, I shall refer to him as such until I was proven wrong—asked. _"The Hollows in the area were completely decimated. It's obvious they were heading for her."_

Unohana frowned thoughtfully. _"True. I had never seen an untrained soul with so much reiryoku. Her reiatsu would've crushed a weak Hollow."_

_"Do you think she's an enemy spy?"_

_"She's not a Hollow. She's a lost Soul, unfortunate enough to have so much power."_

I braced myself as Isane brought her sword down. Much to my disappointment, nothing happened. I almost wished the chains would shatter and bring me back to that blonde-haired boy in the cave. He was cute and most importantly, he was nice to me even though I hadn't reciprocate. He could also understand what I was saying and vise versa.

_"T-taichou!"_

_"What's wrong, Isane?" _Concern in the brunette's voice.

Isane showed her superiors the sword. Matsumoto nudged me forward and Ichimaru Gin peered over Isane's shoulder in interest. Being the shortest, I couldn't see anything even though I stood on tip-toes._ "My sword's cracked! Ah—a chip fell off!" _Isane shot me a wide-eyed look of awe and terror._ "Those chains are unbreakable!"_

_"Allow me,"_ said Ichimaru, voice as languid as his hand that moved to his katana. He drew it and before I knew it, had delivered rapid quick strikes to the chains cuffing me.

There was a very audible crack. I glanced worriedly at his sword, web-like cracks had spread. I edged away. Matsumoto's grip had loosened enough in shock for me to move away.

_"This is going to take a short while to mend,"_ Ichimaru said, grinning at me.

_"Hitsugaya-taicho, you were the one to find her so may I trouble you with her for a while? I can tell that she's genuinely lost and until she learns to speak our language, we won't learn what happened or how she got here. I would also prefer her to not get dissected by Kurotsuchi-taicho."_

_"Do the rest of the captains know of this?"_

_"No, I plan to inform them soon."_

Unohana smiled disarmingly at me before leaving, Isane at her heels. Hitsugaya shot Ichimaru a frosty look. _"Beat it, Ichimaru."_

The foxy captain pouted but he disappeared into a blur, leaving me alone in the empty hallway with Hitsugaya's cold gaze and Matsumoto who grinned at me. She twisted her hand into my hair. _"Look at this,"_ she crooned. _"Such a rare lilac color!"_ She maneuvered me back, forcing me into the sunlight that flitted in through the windows. _"It's turned gold!"_

I glanced back, uneasy. I was taken aback by the long curls of lilac hair. This settled it: I wasn't in my own body. I was in the body of some poor unfortunate soul.

Is this even a body? I thought only souls existed in Soul Society. Wouldn't that mean I had inhabited another's soul?

I was baffled; my brain coughed and spluttered blood.

If waking up in Soul Society—apparently dead and am nothing but a soul now—was a dream, then this was the worst nightmare of my life.

I should sit down—I slid to the ground, shocked—close my eyes, breathe—inhale, exhale—

This is just a nightmare.

I'd wake up.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I crumpled to the ground.

**~X~**

It was warm and comforting.

It had turned into a habit, waking up before seven, so I still have a lot of time before I had to go to school. Besides, I lived near it... even if I slept in...

"_Ah, you're awake?_"

Huh? That was not my mother's voice. No, she wouldn't be in my room. She knew I need no help waking up in time for school. And this scent... I wrinkled my nose, forcing my eyes open despite the temptation to sleep a little longer. I reached up to rub my eyes of sleepiness.

I pushed myself up, squinting through the piercing light to see who—

White hair and turquoise eyes—_snow and sea_—greeted me and everything from before came crashing down onto me. I rubbed my eyes furiously, glanced at him again, before burying my face into my hands with a loud groan—the chains clicked against one another, providing some form of discomfort.

_"You're loud. Can you keep quiet? I'm trying to do my work."_ I glanced at him quizzically and he sighed. _"Just don't cause any trouble. Honestly, if I hadn't owed Unohana a favor, you would've been sitting in a cell or in Kurotsuchi's lab..."_

His tone was impatient and annoyed. I guess he didn't like me so I set my hands down in my lap, gripping the fabric of my kimono tightly, and stilled. I only turned my head to look around. The office was also painted the lame green of what I'd seen so far of the interior building—honestly, they have no sense of creativity.

Thinking about ordinary, normal things calmed me down slightly. Critiquing their lack of creativity was normal... I wished my situation was normal though.

I worried my lip, glancing around the room, searching for an exit just in case I needed it—let me tell you, that white-haired midget looked really threatening despite his appearance and I—

I moved before my brain even registered what was happening. The katana slid into the spot I was occupying moments before. I was so shocked I didn't even realize I had fallen to the ground. I stared at the lunatic, terrified._ "W-what are you trying to do?"_

He lunged again.

I tensed, but this time, I didn't try to run blindly. I ducked, twisted out of the way and seized his wrist, intending to disarm him—I didn't like his katana, I was squeamish about sharp things or anything that might potentially cause me harm or pain—but he threw me off easily.

My physical strength was nothing against his.

He flexed his wrist from where I had tried to twist it; his katana glinted in the light of his movement. I sprang to my feet, shifting backward. My only way out was through the door or the window. The latter led to the outdoors, more space, which would be easier for me to maneuver but he was moving to block it.

What was wrong with him?

Didn't that kind lady specifically told him to keep me out of harm's way?

I contemplated letting his katana connect with the chains, let him try breaking it. If the other two's katana had cracked and chipped because of it, the chains must have _some_ use.

He started forward just as the door flew open.

_"Taicho!"_ It was Matsumoto. I could just kiss her. She blinked, gaping at the upturned coffee table that I'd tripped over and the stuffing on the surface of the once-perfect sofa. I gripped the white fabric tighter, shooting her pleading looks._ "Er... taicho, what're you doing?"_

_"...I just want my haori back."_

_"And you need your sword for that?"_ Rangiku sounded skeptical, she arched a brow in askance. _"She looks scared out of her wits."_

_"You be careful around her,"_ grunted Hitsugaya. _"She can dodge my sword and even tried to retaliate. I wonder what she can do when unchained..."_

I eyed him warily when he stepped closer. I didn't try to run because Rangiku was there. She looked nice, she would probably help me. He extended a hand, his eyes glued to the piece of cloth I was holding.

Oh... I glanced at the haori and at his current attire. Without it, he really did look odd. I stood, tossed it at him before darting to where Rangiku stood, edging behind her warily.

_"Aw, how cute! Ne, taicho, can she sleep in my room?"_ Rangiku looked excited.

_"She's not a bolster,"_ Clearly, Hitsugaya didn't share the same sentiment._ "And what makes you think she'd listen to you? Someone should teach her stranger danger,"_ he grumbled. Man, he was worse than my grandmother.

_"Oh, yeah,"_ Rangiku turned to me, friendly grin on her face. _"What's your name?"_

I stared blankly at her. _"What—is—your—name?"_ I felt insulted. She pronounced her words slowly and carefully, as if I were a particularly idiotic three-year-old.

_"See? You made her unhappy,"_ Hitsugaya said, annoyed. _"You're handling her if she cries."_

Rangiku growled, shooting her superior dark looks as he shrugged on his haori. _"Grr... if you're such a genius, get her to tell us her name then."_

Hitsugaya scowled at her then he shifted a darker version of his scowl to me. He sighed. "_Look, kid. Hitsugaya._" I raised my head at the familiar sound. He was pointing at himself, a mildly annoyed frown on his face. "Hit—su—gaya."

I laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. A vein popped. _"YOU LITTLE—"_

"Hitsugaya!" I repeated, chortling. "I get it."

His anger caught and faltered, spluttering to a spot. Rangiku crowed. _"How did it feel, taichou? Is it like hearing your baby's first word?"_

Hitsugaya scowled. _"Don't be ridiculous, Matsumoto. Now, what's your name?"_

_"Just because she pronounced your name doesn't mean—"_

_"Hitsugaya,"_ he repeated, finger at himself. Now he pointed at me. _"You?"_

I realized what he was asking pretty quickly. "Alice—I'm Alice!"

_"Er, what did she say, taicho?"_ Rangiku looked clueless. She tilted her head to the side, inspecting me with a confused smile.

_"Arisu,"_ declared Hitsugaya._ "That's her name."_ His pronunciation was odd but at least he got my name.

Rangiku grinned at me, sauntering over and taking my small hand in her larger ones. Her palms were callused, proof that she'd been training with her katana. _"Matsumoto Rangiku. It's nice to meet you, Arisu-chan!"_

Hitsugaya shot me a withering look. _"Don't get attached."_ His voice was as cold as ice._ "She might be an enemy for all we know."_

I didn't understood what he said but I took one look at Rangiku's face and knew that it had not been a nice thing to say. _"Let's go,"_ said Rangiku, grin returning, the dark look fading. _"I'll show you our room!" _She paused, leaned in and sniffed._ "But first, you need a bath. You stink!"_

**~X~**

The chains were cool against my body. For once, I was glad for it because it appeared to be summer in Seireitei. I had noticed a handy feature of the chains—it could elongate to some length and was long enough for me to be able to wear clothes over them.

Even though I wasn't one of their own, Rangiku fitted me out in one of her uniforms that she'd outgrown. The chains were wrapped around my forearms and torso, a natural cooler.

"Is this okay?" I asked. "I'm not even a Soul Reaper."

Rangiku didn't understand a word I was saying. She just ruffled my hair and led me out of the hot spring. I saw various other Soul Reapers who cast us odd looks but didn't stop us. She was talking a mile a minute, pointing whenever we came to a split in the hallways.

I prided myself in being capable of memorizing the way from the hotspring to Hitsugaya's office. He glared at us the moment we entered. "_Oi! Matsumoto, do your work!"_ He jabbed his thumb at the large stack of paperwork. The orange-haired woman groaned loudly.

She complained loudly but Histugay's voice, _"And while we're on the list of your numerous slights, why is Arisu dressed in Shinigami clothing?"_ in chilling tones cut through the warm atmosphere Rangiku was trying to build.

I glanced quizzically at him, sitting down beside Rangiku, determined to not let that cold attitude bother me.

_"I have no other clothes and I didn't want to waste money."_

Hitsugaya sighed. _"Right. Get on with your paperwork."_

Rangiku grumbled but she eventually picked up her brush and started going through the large stack of papers, pouting. Then she noticed me looking. _"Hey, Arisu, you wanna help me?"_ I blinked. _"Here! Just stamp these—they just need approving."_ I took the stamp from her, staring blankly down at the stack she dumped in front of me.

It was quite obvious to me what she wanted me to do but I'm not sure where to stamp. I saw two blank spaces below. I nudged Rangiku. "Here?" I wondered, pointing to the right space.

Rangiku shook her head and tapped the left spot. _"Here."_

We worked in tandem for quite awhile. I did the job assigned to me absentmindedly, mind drifting away. No one here understood English, all of them speaking Japanese. I need to find a way to communicate with them and beg for help—I didn't want to stay here.

I want to go home. I sure hope Unohana would vouch for me. I wasn't a danger to them, I just ended here on some psycho freak accident.

I worried my lip even as my hand moved automatically to stamp one paper after another. I didn't bother trying to read the words, it made as much sense to me as chimpanzee-speak.

It was quite fun to stamp and stamp—my mind whirring for a way to escape this nightmare, I knew this was only a temporary solution. My heartbeat picked up in speed as I tried to think of all that would happen if they decided to experiment on me. How do I get it through their heads that I'm innocent?

So lost in thought, I was startled when Rangiku threw her hands up into air and let out a frustrated yell. _"I'm going out for a drink!"_ And she darted off. Her superior shouted something at her but she didn't even glance back.

Hitsugaya fell back into his chair with a sigh. He massaged his temples, only cracking an eye open to look at me when he realized I was staring for long.

_"You, deliver the papers."_

He sighed even louder when he realized he needed to use universal sign language to get his order through.

I grinned sheepishly.

**~X~**

* * *

**[A/N]: **To make up for the extremely short prologue, here is a 4k+ chapter. Italics mean speeches that Arisu doesn't understand. I made it so because I think it's funny. I was reading 07-ghost and the scene between the Antwort sklave twins inspired this also. I also noticed how OC's sent into the Bleach world understood Japanese perfectly. There'd be an explanation as to why in later chapters. Any suggestions as to how Toshiro and Arisu can bond? :P

**Review!**

* * *

**[]**


End file.
